Flight of the Jaquins
"Flight of the Jaquins" is the thirteenth episode of the Disney Channel animated series Elena of Avalor. It premiered on March 4, 2017. Plot Flying through the skies, Migs, Luna, and Skylar are on their way to Avalor to pick up Elena who has been invited to attend a Jaquin ceremony. Apparently, they are running late, mainly because Skylar, as usual, is too busy flying all over the place, showing off and having fun, despite being told by Migs to knock it off. Skylar nearly crashes into a cliff until Migs saves him by diverting him and himself into the trees. Skylar is grateful and yet wants to do it again, much to Migs' frustration. He tells Skylar that one day he is going to have to grow up and realize it is not all fun and games. They rejoin with Luna and soon make it to the castle where Elena is ready and waiting for them. Migs apologizes to Elena for them being late and secretly mumbles that it was Skylar's fault. All is forgiven and after Elena gets on Skylar's back they fly off to the ceremony on Mooncliff Mountain. Along the way, the Jaquins explain to Elena about how important the ceremony is. The Elders will be choosing one Jaquin to become the next Navagera, who is tasked with overseeing the young Jaquins' training so they can become the future protectors of Avalor. Luna is hoping to get picked and so is Skylar, which causes both Migs and Luna to laugh. They find it funny because Skylar lacks the experience and maturity needed to be Navagera. They soon arrive at the Mooncliff Mountain, which is the home of the Avalor Jaquins. Elena is greeted by Chief Zephyr, the leader of the Avalor Jaquins, and soon the ceremony begins. During the ceremony, Zephyr gives a speech on how it the Jaquins are the guardians of Avalor. For years they have protected the kingdom from the darker forces of enchantment such as Troyo. In spite of their long history of repelling against menacing beasts, they could not stop the evil sorceress Shuriki from taking over Avalor. To prevent such a threat from ever happening again, the time has come for the Jaquins to choose a new Navagera to train the next generation of guardians of Avalor. To choose who will be the next Navagera, three Jaquins, counting Luna and Skylar, must place one of their feathers inside a huge ball which will decide who gets to be Navagera. Since Migs was a previous Navagera, he does not get to place a feather in the ball. Zephyr tosses the ball into the air which mixes up the feathers inside. After the ball comes back down, Zephyr puts his paw in and to everyone's surprise pulls out Skylar's feather, meaning he is the new Navagera. Skylar is delighted but everyone else is not satisfied. They all demand a redraw and so does Migs and Luna, who say he is not ready for the responsibility. However, Elena wishes to speak on behalf of Skylar. She admits that he is reckless but brings up his heroics when he helped overthrow Shuriki and saved a village from flowing lava. To her, Skylar is loyal and brave and would make a great Navagera. With her saying through, Zephyr announces to Skylar that the drawing will stand and Skylar will be the new Navagera. As his first task, he must fly to the gateway of Vallestrella, the Jaquins' home realm, and pick up his Jaquin trainees. Later after the ceremony, Skylar heads out to the Vallestrella gateway where he will be picking his trainees. Upon arriving he is greeted by a giant Jaquin who introduces him to his trainees, Ciela, who recognizes Skylar as King Verago's son, Avión, and his brother Nico, who is taking Guardian training at their father's request. On the way back, Nico sees Pueblo De Oro, the home of the Noblins. At Nico's urging, Skylar decides to stop there and they get distracted playing with Jiku and the other Noblins. Ciela and Avión decide to go to Avalor City themselves. They run into Troyo who imprisons them in a trap. Meanwhile, Elena, Migs, and Luna get worried when Skylar fails to show up on time and go looking for him. They arrive at Pueblo De Oro and, as Migs expected, find that Skylar has been goofing off. As soon as they see Nico, Migs and Luna realize what happened and explain to Elena that whenever Skylar and his brother get together things always go wrong because Nico is even more immature and irresponsible than Skylar. Skylar then realizes that Ciela and Avión are missing and the group goes looking for them. The group finds a mark that Luna recognizes as the mark of Troyo. Migs and Luna explain that Troyo is a magical coyote who used to go around tricking people into doing bad stuff for him so he could be King of the Jungle. For this, the Jaquins kicked him out of the jungle and now he is back for revenge. Migs, Luna, and Elena all scold Skylar for his irresponsibility. Skylar is sorry and did not think this would happen, which is his problem according to Migs. After Migs and Luna go after Troyo, Nico tries to defend Skylar, but he admits to his mistakes and goes after his friends. Migs, Luna, and Elena get ambushed by Troyo and get trapped too. Skylar and Nico see what has happened and come up with a plan to save their friends. With help from the Noblins, they ensnare Troyo in one of his own traps and free their friends while the Noblins throw him out of the jungle. Elena and the Jaquins then fly off. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Jenna Lea Rosen as Ciela *Wilber Zaldivar as Nico *Jess Harnell as Chief Zephyr *Lincoln Melcher as Avión *Grant George as Troyo Song *The Bros Are Back Trivia *The Noblins make their second appearance in this episode. *Skylar's father is revealed to be the King of the Jaquins. *Moral: Don't exclude others. But instead let them feel that they belong. International Premieres *May 13, 2017 (Brazil) Gallery Flight-of-the-Jaquins-2.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-3.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-4.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-5.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-6.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-7.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-8.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-9.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-10.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-1.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-11.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-12.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-13.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-14.png Category:Elena of Avalor episodes